Don't Forget Me
Introduction: Date:May 13, 2015 Patient File: 061296 Patient Name: Jenny Chevnoski Height: 5'3 Weight: 112 Ethnicity: Caucasian Reason for Admission: Severe schizophrenia, multiple mentally induced homicides, hysteria, and multiple counts of self abuse Release date: undetermined Doctors notes: "I have prescribed her multiple antibiotics and depressants. I recommend she be sedated twice daily for at least 1 hour, and put into a segregated cell until referred otherwise by the ward's instructor." The Pasta:Date: May 23, 2015 I got off work at let's say 11pm. Because I'm broke I do not own a car, so I was stuck with the task of walking home -which to be honest isn't as bad as you might think. I find that the night time can be peaceful because you don't have to deal with people's obnoxious scurrying. I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name's Tyler Chevnoski, I'm 18 and I live in downtown Chicago with my friend Isaac, who at the moment is unemployed but is still the most optimistic person I know. Anyways tonight was... different, to say the least. It seemed like I was the only one in the city. There wasn't anyone outside. Usually I'd run into a couple of stoners or some guy who just got lucky at the bar. I quickly rationalized the occasion as everyone was probably in their homes sleeping or doing whatever random people do late at night. I finally got to the door of my flat... our flat, and came to the realization that I did not have the key on me. "Damn," I said, not caring if people heard or not. Isaac wasn't going to be home for another hour and a half due to him being at some church event. I decided to go down to the convenience store a few blocks from our flat. I guess I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I got home. I took the elevator down and exited the building, trying not to make eye contact with the obscure statue that protruded from the sidewalk. I had always gotten a strange vibe from that thing so I naturally just kept my head down as I walked passed it. I was about halfway there when I got the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I let it pass as it was probably just my imagination, although the feeling persisted. I made it to the store and saw my old friend Amon. He was sleeping steadily behind the counter, and so as any normal friend would do I banged on the counter. I scared him half to death, which probably wasn't the best idea because he always kept a loaded shotgun behind the counter. He pointed the loaded gun at me for a few seconds while his eyes adjusted. Realizing it was me he put the gun away. "Why the hell would you do that!" he yelled in his Middle Eastern accent I've grown so accustomed to. "Just making a little fun is all. Why are you still here?" I asked, changing the conversation. "Because the new guy I hired hasn't shown up and I can't close the shop." "Why don't you fire him?" "Because I can't work both day and night in this hell hole." I rolled my eyes and walked to the back to grab a beer and a bag of Cheddar Fries. When I got up to the counter to check out, the feeling of being watched had come back but it was stronger this time; I shook it off and proceeded. Looking down to retrieve my wallet, I noticed a shadow on the floor behind me. I quickly turned around to find a girl about 16 or 17 standing behind me. I guess I hadn't noticed her when I walked in. She was carrying her purse in one hand and a beer in the other. I guess she knew that Amon didn't card people. "Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to startle you." She laughed a bit, I'm guessing because I had had a scared look on my face. "It's fine. You're the first person to scare me in a long time so kudos to you," I said, smiling now. I introduced myself and she did the same. Her name was Beverly... I think that's what she said at least; she had an accent I had never heard before. She had dark brown hair and almond colored skin, her eyes were a deep mixture of blue and green and she seemed to be really shy because she kept glancing over my shoulder. Remembering why I was there I turned back around only to find that Amon wasn't there. I called out for him only to be greeted by the faint sound of the wind blowing. I called out again: "Amon, where are you? I need to get home!" Still nothing. I decided to just leave the money on the counter and go home. Turning back to Beverly, I gave her my number and said my goodbyes. She smiled and said she'd text me. When I got home the door was open and I could hear Isaac and someone else in the room talking. I waited by the door and listened in on their conversation Isaac: "So how am I supposed to tell him?" Person: "Tell him the truth, hand him the file I sent you." Isaac: " He's not gonna take it very well." Person "Doesn't matter, he needs to know." My curiosity got the best of me and I walked in. Isaac was sitting at the table but there was no one else in the room. "Who were you talking to?" I asked He handed me a file and told me that I might want to sit down. Hesitantly I opened the file to see a picture of a young girl about 13-14. It was my sister, Jenny Chevnoski. I read the top of the file "Chicago State Mental Institution." I couldn't believe what I was reading; my sister, in a mental institution? I sat sat down and stared blankly into the vanilla colored file. When I was finally able to speak I asked Isaac: "Where did you get this?" "It was in our P.O. box when I got home." Just when I was about to ask another question the voice I heard earlier spoke up. Isaac was on a Skype call with what looked like some kind of doctor. He identified himself as Samuel Hollowell, a doctor at the Chicago State Mental Institution. He informed me that Jenny was admitted to the hospital on May 13, 2015 due to symptoms of schizophrenia and on multiple counts of mentally induced homicides. I sat back not wanting to believe it. My sister, the same girl who volunteered at animal shelters. The same girl who cried for two hours because her fish died. "Why are you telling me all this?" I asked hesitantly "Because you should know that Jenny escaped a few days ago and is responsible for the deaths of many staff personnel. We believe she might try and contact you, which is why I found it urgent that I inform you." Isaac who was sitting silently the whole time spoke up: "How would she know where he lives?" "When she was admitted to the hospital, emergency information was put in the file with her profile. Your name and address came up when we couldn't contact your mum. However, what we have is a copy of the emergency info; Jenny took the original file." The discussion came to a halt when the doctor was being called upon to help with a disobedient patient, before he left he gave us a piece of advice: "If she should find you, restrain her and call us at 512-958-3248. I don't think she's much of a threat to her family, but just in case you might want to carry around a weapon." The Skype call ended and a dreadful silence followed. No one wanted to say anything. That was the problem. We didn't know what to say. Finally I broke the silence and told Isaac that I needed to get some sleep. That night wasn't an easy one to sleep through, I was constantly bombarded with nightmares and the occasional night-terror, which I had thought I had grown out of. Finally at around 4am I was able to get a little sleep - that is until my alarm clock went off at 8am. Exhausted, I got out of bed and put on a fresh change of clothes. I grabbed my skateboard and headed down the elevator. When I exited the building I decided that I would stop by Amon's Shop just to see if he was okay. I skated the few blocks to the store and when I got there I was stunned to see that the money that I had left on the counter was still there. "Amon, are you there?" An unpleasant silence responded. I was about to call out again when I got a phone call from a undisclosed number. I answered and heard what I thought was a faint whisper. The whispers grew louder and louder until audible words were clearly heard. "He's dead... he's dead, I killed him and now..." "Who are..." "HE'S DEAD!" I dropped the phone and ran to the back of the store, only to find my friend Amon hanging upside down with a bloodied bag over his head. His clothes where torn and I could see that something had been written on his back. "Don't forget me" was burnt onto his back. The room started to spin and I felt sick to my stomach. I vomited, and needless to say, blacked out. I awoke in a dimly-lit room no bigger than a standard-sized closet. The sound of metal chains being pulled on filled the room. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the dark silhouette of a man against the wall. I could just barely make out his face. "I-Isaac," I whispered The figure lifted his face. It made a weird grunting noise and put its head back down. I pulled on my chains a little bit trying to get close enough to see the figure. It was Isaac. He lifted his head again and I could see what they had done to him. Half the skin on his face was torn off and his tongue was cut off. Just when I was about to blackout again a jolt of electricity ran up my spine, keeping me from falling away. The door to my cell came open, and I could make out two figures- one rather tall, about my height, and the other short. They both wore masks, the one wearing a black mask with spikes all around it and the short wearing a white mask with a red circle in the middle of the forehead. They took Isaac off the wall and placed him on a table in the middle of the room. I kicked and thrashed but to no avail. The tall one took out a knife and before I could even let out so much as a whimper, they cut his throat, exposing the soft tissue under his jugular. The smaller pulled out a box from under the table and filled it with the blood that was now streaming out of Isaac. I sat there in shock not believing what I had just witnessed. With the bucket full of the blood, the smaller one poured the crimson liquid over my head and drew a circle with black paint on my forehead. They both stopped and stared at me. The small one was the first to speak. "You forgot me, Tyler." The taller one left the room though I suspected she'd be back soon. "How could you forget me, Tyler?" "How do you know my name?" I screamed "So naive, how could you not recognize the same voice as your sister?" She tore off her mask, exposing the face of my younger sister Jenny. Something about her face seemed... different. The center of her forehead had a red and black circle that almost seemed like it was... branded on to her skin. "I see you noticed the symbol on my forehead," she said with a twisted smile only a psychopath could pull off. "I burnt the symbol into my head so that I'd never forget what they did to me at the hospital, and now you're going to have one just... like... me." As she said that, the tall one walked back in with a circle branding iron and a box of matches. She struck one of the matches and stopped, studying my face for a few seconds. She turned away and dropped the match onto Isaac. His body immediately went up in flames and she rested the branding iron on him to heat up. The smell was almost enough to knock me out again, but Jenny had no trouble in keeping me awake with the jolts of electricity running down my back every so often. "Who are you?" I yelled at the taller one. She ignored me and started to pour gas on Isaac to keep the flame going, his body now withering to ash. "I said, 'Who are you?'" "She can't speak, Tyler; I cut out her tongue. Can you please take off your mask so Tyler can see your face?" The figure nodded and took off the mask. It was Beverly. Her face was the same, everything about her was the same except... something seemed a bit off. She didn't seem to have the same demeanor as the girl in the store. "What have I ever done to you?" I screamed. "It's not what you did; it's what our father did to her." I guess she noticed the confused look on my face. "SO, so ignorant, how could you forget what he did to her parents?" "I always assumed he died in a car accident." "Yeah, that's what mom told us; but it's not true. The bastard raped and killed both her parents!" Beverly picked up the branding iron and came towards me. I tried to turn my head but Jenny kept it straight. The Iron touched my forehead, and I let out a scream I have never been able to duplicate again. For what seemed like hours the iron stayed on my forehead. Finally Beverly took it off and dropped the iron. Both of them left the room. "I'll kill you both!" I yelled I noticed that Beverly let the iron on the ground and reached for it. I grabbed it with both my feet and hoisted it up to my hands. I burnt the chains off my hand and ran out the door. In the next room over was a phone. I quickly called 911 but before I could tell them my location the line went dead. I turned around to see Jenny and Beverly standing behind me. Jenny had the iron in her hand and Beverly had a kitchen knife in hers. Beverly was the first to come at me. I dodged her strike, the blade missing my head by inches. Before she could turn around I grabbed the knife out of her hand and stabbed her in the back. She crumpled to the floor. Jenny was the second to come at me with the iron. She swung the iron as hard as she could. I dodged it. I guess she could hear the police sirens outside because she dropped the iron and ran off. I chased her through a series of tunnels and doors and finally caught her. I threw her on the ground and stabbed her right in the center of her forehead. Just then the police stomped down the door and had their guns aimed at... me. I was cuffed and put into the back of a police car. Two weeks later: Because the police saw me kill Jenny and found the bodies of Beverly and Isaac, I was charged with murder and sentenced to life in prison. They put chains on my legs and hands and sent me out of the room. On my way out I saw my mum crying in the corner, her head between her hands and sobbing on the floor. She looked up and with the most maniacal voice I could conjure up I said: "Don't forget me, mommy!" Category:Mental Illness